The present invention relates to security gates, and more particularly to an emergency gate release for lattice type security gates.
Security gates and doors are typically utilized in schools to control students, and to block off portions of school buildings during public events. Although installation of such gates and doors may be permitted under the provisions of state building codes, quite often, the location and/or type of gate violates the code provisions.
Typical building code provisions relating to the distribution of exits in schools and other public buildings require that all exits be distributed to provide the best possible means of egress, and generally require that exits be located so that in case any exit is blocked at any point, some other exit is accessible through public passageways at all times. Additionally, locked security gates and doors may not be placed so as to block required exit passageways or create dead end corridors.
In addition to the above code provisions, other code provisions relating to exit doors themselves require that exit doors have fastenings or hardware that permit the exit door to be opened from the inside by pushing against a single bar or gate, or by turning a single knob or handle. Further, such code provisions typically prohibit the installation of hardware requiring use of a key for opening an exit door from the inside. As a result, security exit doors typically are provided with an automatic exit device which releases the door lock by applying pressure on an emergency clapper plate or push rod which automatically releases the lock, opens the door and sounds an alarm.
Based on the requirements of such distribution of exits code provisions and such exit door code provisions, security gates and doors may not be key locked or chained at anytime in the direction of exit past the point of the security gate or door. A typical test to determine the legality of a security gate or door is, if one approaches the gate or door, from either direction, and, because of a lock situation, it is necessary to turn around and go back the way that person came, the gate or door is illegal. One must be able to continue on past the gate or door and arrive at a building exit. As a result of these requirements, lattice type security gates have fallen in disuse since such gates must be unlocked with a key when approaching from either direction. Additionally, conventional clapper plate and push rod devices are ineffective to provide security with lattice gates since a person may easily reach through the openings in the gate to unlock the gate with such devices. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a gate release device which unlocks a lattice gate when a person approaches the gate from one side thereof and at the same time be inaccessible from the other side of a lattice gate.